Return to Hogwarts First YearRose Weasley's Story
by xx5gbi5xx
Summary: Rose Weasley's first year is filled with friendship, bravery, and drama. But when the Sorting Hat delivers her a prophecy it will change everything. Filled with the children of original characters a wonderful continuation of Harry Potter!
1. A Whisper From A Hat

**I**t was here the day I'd been waiting for, for 11 years! Albus and I hastily followed James onto the train from platform 9 ¾. Once we were in our compartment I quietly scooted to the window seat just in time to see my mother scowling at my father as he raised Hugo onto his shoulders, both of their ginger heads bobbing. In the distance I saw Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Lily waving up at me I smiled back taking in all my family as the train drew out of the station leaving a trail of smoke.

I eyed Albus unsure of what to do next. James smirked, "Rosie, this is just a suggestion but you may want to change out of your muggle clothes and into your robes the ride goes by quickly, you to Al." I glanced down, he was right. When I was back from the loo Albus was in his robes as well as James.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" An elderly woman with a tuft of white hair asked.

James took a chocolate frog (to his disappointment he received his father's card _again_). I settled with a licorice wand while Al grabbed himself a pack of drooballs. Once we paid the kind lady she smiled wishing us a good school year and left.

"James..." I wondered nibbling on my wand, " can you see the threstrals?" I had heard that they were invisible but this was Hogwarts anything was possible!

He rolled his eyes, "Rosie don't worry 'bout it! They're very gentle 'sides this is your first year you and Al will take the boats with Hagrid. By the way, if your not in Gryffindor I'll never talk to you again," seeing my wounded expression he added, "just kidding!

Al and I looked at each other we were scared stiff about our houses enough, with out James! All of a sudden there was a swift knock on our door but before I could see who it was, I was in the air, "Rosie look how big you are!" Teddy said putting me down to get a better look at me. "You to Albus!" He crowed ruffling Al's hair. He was half were wolf so he was a little strong and Albus' glasses fell with a crack to the floor.

"No problem Al… _Occulous Reparo!" _I ordered as the glasses became as good as new. With a smug smile I sat placing my thin cherry wand in my robe pocket. Everyone stared at me with astonished gazes.

"Merlin's Beard! Rose your bloody brilliant!" cried Al his black hair flipping as we jumped up giving each other high-fives. With that everyone, even James, gave my a clap on the back laughing. James added, "We might lose this one to Raven claw, Teddy."

Once we clamored off the scarlet streaked train we waved James and Teddy off. Meanwhile Al and I boarded a miniscule boat with a flickering lantern placed at the front. " Rose, Al look at yer selves spittin' images of yer parents Rose you got Hermione's brown curls and Ron's freckles and why Al yer a mini-Harry 'cept for the scar o' course!" barked Hagrid his black beard streaked with grey. We all laughed, hugged, and talked on the way to the castle, the water a rich blue in the evening lighting. Once we were in view I stopped abruptly, The towers circling up to the sky like stairways to the clouds. The arches curved lined with beautiful cobblestone. The astronomy tower, the tallest, right in the center like the point of crossing into the magic that the castle incased... It was breath taking… "WOW!" I gasped Al just nodded.

As we walked into the great hall I became nervous this was when we would find out are house! I watched intently as Headmistress McGonagall called our names. " Scorpio Malfoy," followed by the crow of the sorting hat, " _SLYTHERIN!"_ he smiled as he strutted towards the long oak table dedicated to the house of Slytherin. " Quinn Finnagin," a short pause as Seamus Finnagin's daughter sat down. "_ GRYFFINDOR!" _A huge smile lit up her face as she scampered over to the applauding Gryffindors. I noticed a few other people Luna and Nevil's daughter, Abby Longbottom, made Hufflepuff. Cho Chang's son, Leo Thomas ironically made Gryffindor and another bloke Daniel McLaggen made Gryffindor. Soon it was Al's turn and a I could see his gush of relief as he was called out to be in Gryffindor. He stared at me sympathetically, as Professor called, "Rose Weasley!" With a deep breath I sat down on the marble stool… Mine took the longest, 5 minutes total of silence and contemplation, as the sorting hat thought before a conclusion was met… "_ GRYFFINDOR!" _but as I got up the hat kept me seated and whispered so only I could hear, " but your heart will lie in more…" I gasped but made an attempt at a smile as I skipped over to Gryffindor. Al, James, and Teddy gave me hug but as I sat down, Daniel, I recognized him from earlier motioned for me to sit down next to him. I dragged Al along.

"Hello, My name is Daniel McLaggen I believe our parents knew each other." he shook my hand and smiled at Al.

"Oh, well, er I'm Rose, Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter." I introduced.

"Blimey your Harry Potter's son and you must be his niece why it's an honor!"

"Oh well it's uh nice to m-meet you to McLaggen.." Albus stuttered overwhelmed. Dinner concluded with a marvelous pudding once that was over I walked up the stairs with Al hurrying to flee from McLaggen.

"Well we made it in Gryffindor!" and as I said the words relief flooded my body,

"I know, I know thank goodness James would've never let it go!" he dramatically wiped his hand across his fore-head. "PHEW!" I chuckled at silly Al, he could always make me laugh. "Well I'm gonna' go to the girl's dormitory it's getting late, night Al!" I tip-toed upstairs careful not to wake anyone but as it turned out they were all awake. I traveled over to a long bed with beautiful gold and maroon patterns and a small lion embroidered onto a pillow. My trunk was plopped on top but now contained additional Gryffindor gear. I looked around seeing Quinn Finnagin seated in the bed next to my own. " Hi I'm Rose but you can call me Rosie!" I said

She smiled " Hiya' Rosie, I'm Quinn and you can call me Quinn.." we giggled and shook hands. "So is your dad Ron?" I nodded, " Him and my father were good mates." I smiled getting into my Pjs. " Night Rosie!" she said in the dark.

"Night Quinn…" and before long I fell asleep in my new bed with a new friend next to me.


	2. Over A Century

**T**he next morning I was up early with Quinn so we had both braided our hair and were in the common room when I excused myself to go wake Al. I crept up the stair well Al was sleeping next to Leo and McLaggen. His shaggy hair a strewn across the pillow his glasses on the night stand. I shook his arm… " Al c'mon breakfast time!" I whispered not willing to talk in a regular volume on chance that McLaggen may wake up. "Umm.. Grandma Molly's making Grindylow-berry pancakes" and with that his eyes shot open as he leapt outta, bed and got dressed then realizing where he was he scowled at me. I shrugged " I needed to get you up it was the only way I could think of." he smiled, Albus just couldn't stay mad. "C'mon" I dragged him down to the common room where Quinn was waiting.

He glanced between us and whispered," Awwwh did you guys coordinate your hair styles!" I smacked him on the arm. Quinn smacked him a wee harder. Once we were in the great hall we all sat down with James as Teddy and Victoire walked in together. "How was your first night Rosie… Al?" James asked. We gave him a thumbs-up.

"Guys this is Quinn, Seamus' daughter." They all said hi. "Quinn this git is James, you already know Al, this is my God-cousin/ big brother I never had Teddy Lupin, and finally his girlfriend and my cousin Victoire."

"I'm hurt!" James sniffled sarcasm in his voice. "Well at least I'm a handsome git Rosie." James said I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it!" I laughed as Leo sat down next to us and McLaggen next to me.

"Hi Rosie…" McLaggen said to me as soon as he saw me smiling, "you look great!" and then his eyes got big and he blushed.

" Er- thanks" I said uncomfortably blushing as well, my eyes well aware of James' twitching lips as if he would break out into laughter at any moment; I shot him a death glare.

"So Rosie are ya' gonna' try out for Quidditch I know your only a first year but ya take after Uncle Harry after all he did teach you, and you would make one mean seeker 'sides Gryffindor hasn't had a girl seeker in over a century?" Teddy crowed he was after all Captain.

"You really think so?" I asked uncertain.

It was Albus who answered, "Course Rosie your brilliant on a broom those bloody Slytherins wouldn't stand a chance with James, Teddy, and _YOU _on a team!" Al explained.

"You should try Rose" Quinn encouraged the others nodding.

"Oh okay I will when's tryouts Teddy?" I wondered.

"Next period but I already excused you from class. Don't worry Professor Longbottom didn't mind he wishes you good luck!" he grinned sheepishly.

I stared dumbfounded, "What? What if I had said no?" I yelled exasperated.

"Oh I knew you would say yes…" he smiled mischievously.

"Theodore Remus Lupin what are we going to do with you?" I scolded pretending to be upset.

He caught on, " I don't know!" he laughed as we all joined in.

"C'mon Rosie, James we better head out to the field see ya guys!" we all said our good byes. James and Teddy put their arms around me as we walked.

"Rosie" James said in a very Un-James tone, "Don't be sad if you don't make it you are only a first year okay Rosie?" he said looking at me as if I was as much of a little sister as Lily I smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry James I'll be fine even if I don't make it!" I assured him.

He nodded and grinned "Ryan Redley better watch out there's a new seeker in Hogwarts!" Merlin's pants! I had forgotten about Ryan he was a 5th year not to mention former seeker I didn't have a chance! Teddy noticed my worried expression and nudged me.

"Don't worry kiddo you'll do great!" he said with such conviction it was hard to doubt him.

" Okay," I drew in a deep breath and headed towards the girl's changing room to put on my pads.

As I walked in I noticed plenty of girls only a slim few did I know but they all smiled and wished me luck even Ryan. Once I got out I collected Uncle Harry's old Nimbus and entered the field. The large field seemed to stretch on forever each seating tower just as grand as the last one the freshly polished rings in place. I had never seen anything, other than the castle itself, more beautiful…

"All right every one let's get started!" Teddy bellowed his voice filled with authority. Each groups went off to try-out leaving the seekers for last it was only me and Ryan. Once everyone, even James had left, Teddy started us we were to try and catch a snitch whoever caught it the most in the given amount of time would be seeker. He separated us so we didn't know what each other's scores were. When I was on the broom I felt like I was flying by myself I forgot the broom was even there as I whizzed through the air I caught it 3 times in 20 minutes. Teddy told me I did great and that the list would be posted tomorrow.

That night I went straight to bed snuggling under the maroon covers with Quinn, Leo, Albus, and even McLaggen encouraging me in the common room.

The next morning when I woke up the first thing I saw was McCormac's tuft of sandy brown hair. Looking around I realized I must of fell asleep in his arms. As I looked about he woke up too.

"Hey sleepyhead… How d'ya sleep?" He smiled sleep in his eyes.

"Great.. Sorry you should of woken me up!" I apologized embarrassed.

He chuckled, "It's okay you looked so peaceful and you were so worried that I didn't want to wake you."

"McLaggen-"

"Call me Daniel, Rosie" he corrected me.

"Daniel, thank you that was very kind of you." I leapt off the couch, "C'mon they probably already posted the list!" I dragged Daniel off the couch too and we trudged into the hallway where a list covered a painting with now irritated opera singers.

**Here's the list:**

**Captain/keeper: Theodore "Teddy" Lupin**

**Chasers: **

**James Potter**

**Thomas Cade**

**Jasper Wetherall**

**Katie Contraire**

**Beaters:**

**Anna Bullstrang**

**Aiden Bullstrang **

**Seeker:**

**Rose "Rosie" Weasley**

**CONGRATS EVERYONE!**

- _Teddy Lupin_

I screamed and jumped into Daniel's waiting arms, "I can't believe it!" I repeated out loud.

"I knew you could do it Rosie I knew it! I'll come to all your games I promise!" he swore.

I giggled "I'm sure you will c'mon we gotta' get some breakfast before Herbology with Professor Longbottom." We quickly walked down to the great hall and joined the others at the table.

"Great Job" crowed Leo. "Knew you could do it Rosie!" chimed in Quinn. "No surprise here Rosie your parents will be so proud!" added Albus. James just winked. While Victoire recited in perfect French, "Good Work Rosie Je savais que tu pouvais le faire!" (I knew enough french to know that she had said, Good Work Rosie I knew you could do it!)I smiled and thanked them all as I finished my cinnamon bun and headed off to Herbology with Quinn, Daniel, and Albus.

Professor Longbottom congratulated me when I got in, " You remind me of Harry, Rose with flying like that!" I thanked him and sat down. Across my Falapian Bean plant ( a purple leaved plant that produces the Falapian bean a key ingredient in any hair growing potion) A boy with hair so pale blonde that it was practically white stared at me with piercing blue eyes, Scorpio Malfoy. I shook off his gaze and turned back to McLaggen who returned Scorpio with a glare just as fierce as Scorpio's ice-cold stare. And for a reason I couldn't explain the Sorting hat's words popped into my head, _… But your heart will lie in more…_


	3. A Cursed Snitch

It was a week before Christmas Break DADA Professor Charlie Weasley as we called him had excused the Quidditch players from class to practice. I walked out into the hall with Teddy, Katie, and Jasper all of us chanting Gryffindor's anthem. This was our biggest game yet against Slytherin. I had shined my nimbus all night in excitement.

The game started normally Gryffindor: 75 Slytherin: 70. Then I had the strangest feeling of being watched which I knew was mad because the stadium was full of people watching me but then I eyed the snitch. I turned my broom in a tight turn. I whizzed under the banisters of the arena. But with a grand loop I finally caught it. As soon as my hand touched the snitch I wanted to recoil but found my self unable I could feel a burn and then I was falling… and slowly my world faded to black.

The first thing I felt was James' strong arms around me carrying me swiftly through the halls. The second thing I felt was pain. Searing Pain, traveling like fire through my veins. And I silently whished for the darkness to consume me once more anything to relinquish the pain.

"J-James please make it stop" my voice broke, " The p-pain please make it stop" I cried. His face was tight with pain as he looked into my eyes.

"I know Rosie hold in there…" his voice strained. But before I could answer again I wordlessly drifted back into the welcoming black.

When I woke up again I saw my father sitting next to me holding my hand my mother on my other side with James slumped over asleep in the other chair.

"Rosie.." my father spoke softly, "Oh thank Merlin I thought we'd lost you Sweetie. A 250 ft. fall Rosie?" he shook his head," I'm afraid you won't be able to walk for a while, considering your right leg is broken along with you wrist and half of your ribs, there's only so much spells can fix." he sighed, " I'm just glad you're alive Rosie!"

"Hmm Rosie? Rosie! Oh Rosie thank goodness honey" My mother squealed pushing tufts of my brown curls out of my face. "I can't believe someone would curse a school snitch!" I gasped Cursed?

When I tried to speak it hurt so much I gave up. Registering my face my mother added, 'Rest sweetie will tell you everything later…" and with that dismissal I faded into the world of dreams.

It turned out as I later learned that someone shortly before the game had cursed the snitch. Using the _Rivrerano Curse _someone caused my fatal crash the question was who is that someone. A someone that cursed a snitch a snitch with a curse to inflict one thing and one thing only Pain.

This whole Rosie can't walk with out falling thing was getting old pretty fast. James and Teddy watched me like hawks. They still felt bad about my fall complaining that they could've caught me on their own broomsticks, but it wasn't their fault they weren't the ones that cursed the snitch. Since they were all ready there James, Teddy, Albus, and I went home with my mum and dad. It was after all holiday break. With their kids all grown up Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly moved out of the Burrow leaving it to Ron and Hermione. Once the tiny blue car flew into the rocky driveway I instantly felt at home. James and Teddy each took one of my arms careful of the bandages as I hobbled inside. Hugo gave me a hug as soon as he saw me smiling.

"It hasn't been the same here without you hogging the lavatory Sis!" he chuckled. I swatted his arm playfully laughing.

Next to find me were Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, "You gave us quite scare their Rose!" he chuckled, "Then again I know a thing or two about that…" he winked.

"Well trust me it wasn't intended," I said, and limped up the stairs to my room to sleep it had been a long day. The following days were filled with much cheer. The house covered with glistening patches of snow. Without studies to worry about we all just played the whole day. 3 days later we used the floo network to reconvene to Uncle Harry's house 12 Grimwauld place for the Christmas Holiday. That morning, my mother found it okay to take off my bandages. I was still sore but the Skele-repair was extraordinary and I could walk just fine, the only give-away was a small bruise on my cheek and a fading scar on my wrist where it had been broken. We all huddled in the cozy sitting room under the shining tree Lily had decorated while we were at Hogwarts. Albus received an abundance of gifts and candies, James happily accepted an assortment of Weasley Wizards Wheezes products along with his dad's invisibility cloak much to Aunt Ginny's disapproval. Lily got her own Pygmy Puff and with much glee gave Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny big hugs. Then it was my turn I received some books from Mum a few of my favorites along with a Quibbler subscription from Dad ( I did love to read!) Then Uncle Harry cut in giving me something wrapped in Gryffindor colors long and narrow I opened it slowly before jumping to my feet to give him a hug.

"I can not believe it Uncle Harry! It must've cost you loads of Galleons you shouldn't have. I mean a Nimbus 3000 it even has a lion emblazed on it! I can't believe it." I held it up for them all to admire before it was snatched out of my hands.

"HARRY! She just healed from her crash for Merlin's sake and your giving her a _broom! A broom!_ Do you think I am going to let her play Quidditch after someone cursed the snitch!" My mum shrieked. Uncle Harry eyes got really big before answering.

"Well she obviously wants to-" "I DO NOT CARE HARRY JAMES POTTER! She will not be playing Quidditch until this mess is sorted out!" and with that my mum trailed out of the room stomping with dad trailing after.

Then we sort of scattered as Kreacher brought us out some cocoa. I politely declined before going upstairs and cried. Quidditch was one thing I loved to do and now they were taking it away from me! Plus, I was really good at it. After what seemed like hours I heard a knock on my door as dad peered in.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"I suppose." I said wiping my eyes I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Rosie your mother's just upset that's all she'll come around" my father said sitting down on the end of my bed, "Don't worry I'll make sure you can play Quidditch just let me talk to her 'kay?" I nodded not trusting my voice. A few minutes later my mother came I closing the door behind her…


	4. Christmas and Embaressment

_**Disclaimer: If I owned harry potter do u think I'd be writing on fanfiction?**_

**R**osie I'm sorry Sweetie I overreacted to this whole mess..." My mum paused. I was about to tell her I shouldn't of gotten so upset when she held up her finger signaling silence," Honey, it's just that your my little girl and although you are getting older the thought of you being in danger frieghtens me but I am sorry and so I will allow you to reconvene your spot on the quidditch team." Uncapable of thinking of anything good to say I simply hugged my mother and are arms intertwined we headed down to Christmas dinner.

The long oak table was filled with Christmas delacies with a large ham as it's center peice. Gathered around the table were, Teddy, James, Lily, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Dad, Hugo, Mum, & of course Albus.

"So Rosie, Mum was just gloating about Al and transfiguration," James said in snide tone a huge smile plastered on his face as he gestured to Aunt Ginny. " Ya' know since Professor Lovegood is so keen on Al's talent apparently they notified my Mum and Dad to discuss Animagus choices with him!" He said laughing.

"Now Now... James it is an honor for Al to be chosen for this option after all he is only a first year." She scolded her eldest son gently then looked at her youngest son lovingly, "So Al what have you thought about for your form so far?" Al blushed he never did like to brag or gloat about his talents or strengths.

"Umm," he shifted uncomfortably, "well I've considered a wolf or perhaps a lion for Gryffindor but neither of those feel right." he said Lily piped up for the first time, "Kitties are cute Al! You should be a Kitty!" James almost fell out of his chair from uncontrollable laughter.

Trying to change the subject my father turned towards me, "So Rosie any boys in the picture?" her father joked. but dreadfully James butted in.

"Oh Rosie sure fancies Daniel McLaggen and I asure you the feeling is mutual!" James taunted and AL added, " All he ever talks about is you"then dad joined in the laughter well mum sank in her chair I stared confused. "HA HA HA!" dad chuckled, "Turns out yet another Mclaggen is after one of my girls!" Mom looked at me embarressed " Ronald that was a long time ago and I'm sure this bloke is much nicer than Cormac!" Then she looked at me " But just incase remember dragon appetizers create bad breath onnly way I kept Daniel's father from snogging me at a christmas party once..." my mum remembered quietly. The rest of the night turned into laughter and fun and family so once again I was remindered of how lucky I was for now any way...

_**A/N SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT I AM FEELING QUITE UNMOTIVATED THROUGH THE LACK OF REVIEWS... SO PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Not so happy, happy birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter i do however have dreams that I do and trust me it stinks when you wake up haha!**

**I**t was already spring the year had flown by so fast it was unbelieveable...

The grounds were quiet and peaceful as me and Quinn sat in the breeze. I felt like ice was freezing onto my shoulder as I turned to see Scorpious staring malicefully at me I shuddered. "Quinn is Malfoy still staring at me.' Quinn turned.

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering."

"Weasley!" he shouted 'Got a package for ya'!" huh? that was weird why did Malfoy have a package for me?

"Weasley I know your family is dirt poor but could you at least find an owl who could deliver the package to the right person?" I stroked my feathered owl as Malfoy went on, "here!" he spat throwing it on the ground I knelt over to pick it up but when I straightened back up Malfoy was gone. " Don't listen to him Tawny youre a fine owl!" I cooed as she flew away with the wind.

"C'mon Rosie let's go to the common room and see what it is!" Quinn dragged me up the stair case to the fat lady's portrait before saying, "Moon bean" she hauled me into the room the parcel wrapped in brown and marron and gold it was actually my birthday tomorrow they just must of wanted to give me their gift first. As I undid the twine a note fell out.

_Dear Rosie, _

_ Happy Birthday dear _

_hope you reactions are as grand as I hope!_

_Love your mum, dad, & Hugo_

I sighed It was so nice of them to send me my gift early unfortunately Quinn wasn't a very patient person, "OPEN IT ALREADY ROSIE!" she hollered I tore open the package to find a longsilver chain attatched to a spherical shaped gem that glowed a magnificent scarlett in awe she clapsed on her neck marveling as Quinn still admired it she shouted for Tawny as the owl flew in landing lightly on her bed post. "Deliver this and wait for a response 'kay Tawny?" the note she tied to her leg said,:

**Dear Mum, Dad, & Hugo**

**Thank you for the beautiful necklace**

**It's so beautiful and kind of you to deliver my present early**

**thank you so much - Rosie ...**

The owl returned in afew short moments:

_What____Necklace__ sweetie?_

_We didn't purchase you a necklace_

_-Mum_

Huh? That was odd few moments later her mother's gray owl Butter Scotch flewin:

_**ROSE TAKE THE NECKLACE OFF NOW!**_

_**URGENT- DAD**_

Oh no! I strangled to undo the clasp and Quinn who was reading the notes over myshoulder could not get it off either. We screamed for help and I could feel the chain tightening around my neck the silver squeezing harder and harder around my throut choking me. Finally hearing the shouts James&Daniel busted the door open wands at the ready taking in the scene. "Releasio!" and the necklace fell to the ground as James screamed th spell him and al rushing over to me "Rosie what the heck just happened?" too shocked to speak Quinn explained it to them james' arm slung around me as Daniel held protectively in his lap.

"You should go to Madame Zandini Rosie"examining the welts on my neck Daniel said.

"I'm fine!" I lied he rolled his eyes.

"Guys I'm taking Rosie to the nurse!" Kay!" they all chorused "Can you walk?" I nodded but when stoodI fell unexpectedly into his ready arms feeling dizzy.

"Sure ya' are!" he said lifting me we alked down the cooridor I heard my father and mother.

"What do you mean she isn't here!" They were exclaiming to Madame Zandini then they saw Daniel carrying me in his arms. "She isn't..?" my father gasped to unwilling to finish his sentence he ran toward wrapping me up in his arms. I opened my eyes "Daddy?" I asked ina small voice. "Sweetie c'mon let's get you in abed and before anyone said anything else I drifted to sleep in my father's arms feeling safe and warm.

_**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH BERTIE BOTT'S EVERYFLAVOR JELLY BEANS ON TOP!**_


	6. The Perfect Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter if i did I would definitely write an 8th book...**

**W**hat time is it?" I asked when I woke up. My father, Mother, and friends were gathered around my bed in Gryffindor tower. I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Hey your finally up! Happy birthday sleeping ugly!" James laughed, "And now I require your full attention..." and he waved his arms up and down like Professor Ollivander **( A/N is ollivander's granddaughter, Olivia) **as he conducted an off tune version of a Wizard Happy Birthday song:

_**Happy Birthday dear sorcoress**_

_**in a birthday fortress**_

_**as the birthday candles smolder**_

_**your one year older**_

_**So have a happy birthday**_

_**sending magic your way!**_

When the out of tune song was overI got up and gave everyone a hug even McLaggen in front of dad. "Presents!" sang Quinn, "Open my first Rosie!" she pleaded.

"Okay, Okay!" I giggled as she handed me a small pink bag with a silver bow tied on top as i opened it a new notenook fell into my lap it was a brilliant gold with a moving broom on the top with a snitch in the corner, "Oh Quinn I love it it's perfect!" I gushed. "Thanks," I said as I grabbed Quinn pulling her into a hug. "Your welcome..." she said.

"Okay who's next?" the following presents were just as good James got me a new Gryffindor Jersey signed by the whole team, Al got me a new book called, _Spells for a Young Witch. __by William Windeley_

Uncle Harry Aunt Ginny and lily sent me gold earrings which matched the maroon dress my parents and brother got me. I had opened everyone's gift except Daniel's he handed me a light blue box with a thin silver bow the card attached said: _**Dear Rosie, I hope you have a great birthday I saw this and thought of you it's almost as pretty as you are... Yours Always- Daniel**_

__As I opened the small box I saw a sparkiling bracelet with a shimmering gold sheen and an R.W. engraved on top it was breahtaking I held it up and we all gasped, "Daniel..." I was lost for words "you shouldn't have I mean it must of cost afortune it's beautiful-"

"It was worth it." he interupted. And without thinking I stood up walked over a kissed him on the cheek when I pulled away I was scarlet. James started a chorus of, " Rosie and McLaggen sitt'in in a tree..."

accompanied by Quinn and Al making gagging noises But I didn't notice I was still staring at Daniel his warm brown eyes staring gently into my own blue ones. And he leaned in and gently kissed me on the cheek whispering in my ear, "Rosie I love you happy birthday..." I just nodded as he pulled me into a hug where I remained seated in his warm arms for the rest of the day and night until finally I walked up with him to his bed, "Thankyou..." I said looking at my bracelet for the bizillionth time, "He just nooded kissing me once more on my forehead. " Goodnight birthday girl see you tomorrow?" he asked I nodded and headed off to my dorm where I fell asleep to Quinn making kissing noises. "GOODNIGHT QUINN!" I shouted she just laughed.

**A/N: Yo! any reviewers will be in the next chapter I've already decided the following will be in it and am willing to add more:**

** GetrudeTheAwesome**

** Jaspercullensgurll**


	7. Research & Dreams

A few days later, when I woke up it was clear me and Quinn had some research to do. I mean if someone was trying to kill you wouldn't you be curious? Quinn had groaned at the mention of intellectual work but agreed regretfully. I shook her awake and took a shower as she groggily dragged herself out of bed and pulled on her clothing.

"I still don't see why your making me do this at this ungodly hour." she groaned gesturing to the window where the sun had barely peaked over the school borders.

"Quinn don't you think if tons of people were in the library and saw us going through names of likely assassins they would get slightly suspicious?" I hissed.

"Well when you put it like that…" she said as she pulled me down Gryffindor tower's staircase. The halls were emptied but it was still early enough that we weren't breaking any curfew rules just most people still wouldn't study at 5:01 on the dot. The librarian, Madame Jasper looked at us but obviously was still to tired to do any investigating on our purpose here. We looked through a plethora of books but still we found nothing. Sadly discouraged we went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When we arrived I saw an Unfamiliar face next to James.

"Guys," he crowed talking to me, Quinn, Al, Teddy, Victoire, Leo, and McLaggen. "This is my girlfriend, Trudie Wentworth , she's from… oh Trudie what is that muggle town called again?" she blushed sweeping Pixy short, black hair with purple streaks behind her ear.

"Umm.. New York City, I was surprised you see I am muggle born and on top of it I'm not even from England." she sighed, "But my parents well they don't approve…" she trailed off while James slung his arm around her but she quickly bounced back. " But no point in dwelling in the past. Rosie Al I hear it's your first year how's that going?" she asked. We replied with a, quite well thank you. Her and Quinn immediately bonded as the discussed the issue of if or not Quinn should get a streak of color in her hair as well. I chuckled but let them carry on as I talked with Daniel.

"Where were you this morning I feel like I didn't even see you leave this morning…" he asked curiously. I was not good at lying.

"Uh- Well… you see Me and Quinn had to do some-some studying yeah that's right studying." I ended pathetically.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Quinn you can tell me… " he encouraged and without thinking I spilled my guts out. When I was done he nodded, " I want to help Rosie next time just say the time and I'll be there ." I smiled.

"5:01 tomorrow meet me and Quinn in the common room," he just nodded and I sighed how did I get so lucky?

That afternoon dragged on relentlessly Professor Zabini head of Slytherin house and potions master gave us the most dull lesson I'd ever been subjected to…

"Now once one adds the hair of werewolf to the concoction of gnome saliva and grindylow liver it should become a light shade of- Longbottom! Miss Longbottom For merlin's sakes you've inherited your father's brains!" Abby sunk lower in her chair. "Honestly Miss. Lonbottom, you've clearly stirred counter-clockwise 5 times when I said 5 and A HALF! This kind of carelessness is most troublesome 10 points from Hufflepuff!" he announced. After class Abby ran out of the room eyes puffy and red as she passed her father quickly unable to control her tears as he ushered her into his office.

"Poor Abby…" I said to Quinn.

"I know right? Are all Slytherin people so completely rude!" thinking of Malfoy I nodded.

The next morning I woke Quinn again. As we tiptoed down the stairs To talk over the facts of our mystery murderer (ok well almost murderer…) Daniel was already down their in a Gryffindor hoodie and sweatpants his hair still wet from his shower falling over his eyebrows. "Good Morning!" we greeted each other. As we all got a spot in the common room.

"So what've you girls uncovered so far about Frost?" Daniel wondered. That's what we had taken to calling my assassin get it since ya' know Frost kills Roses? Ha!

"Sadly nothing we can't find anyone who holds a grudge towards anything related to rose unless you count her Uncle but if that was the case then wouldn't they have gone after Al or James?" Quinn offered. We all sat in silence This was not going to be easy …

Laughter. Cold Laughter.

That was all I could hear as I took in the scene at my feet. My family and friends were scattered at my feet. Glassy dead eyes pair by pair. Bloodied and screaming I tried to find help. Only to hear the bloodcurdling laugh.

I woke up abruptly shivering with tears rolling down my cheeks. I stumbled until I came across James' dorm. I snuck through the door To see James spread out his black hair falling over his eye brows. "James…" I shook him awake.

His eyes opened wide as he took me in. "Rosie what …" he trailed off.

"Ni-Nightmare." was all I was able to get out. James nodded pulling the covers down so I could get in. I snuggled as he held me close. His arms encircled me protecting. And I fell asleep instantly…

**A/N HEY GUYS REVIEW! Bertie botts every flavored jelly beans for those who do The reviewer in this chapter were:**

**GertrudeTheAwesome*******Trudie**

**Jaspercullensgurll***********Madame Jasper**

**Next Chapter:**

**GondorianRose5647******** don't know yet (sorry)**


	8. Pranks

Disclaimer: honestly people I mean how many times do I have to say I do not own freakin' harry potter don't rub it in! But I do own Quinn and ya gotta admit she's awesome! P.S. Quinn is after my bud Urmi!

I woke up to a crystal blue morning it had been a week since the terrifying nightmare but I still couldn't shake it. Stretching up I saw Quinn sitting on the edge of my bed. "Ya know what I've been thinking?" she said, " I really think we should pull a prank on malfoy I mean after the other day…"

FLASHBACK:

Professor McFeather droned on about muggles in muggle studies when it was time for questions malfoy raised a smug pale hand. "Professor if you have enough mud in your blood why don't people like finnagin turn into swamp monsters?" in a flash of an eye Quinn shot a quill at malfoy's head luckily for malfoy McFeather stopped it, Quinn has impeccable aim.

….End of flashback

"I've been torn between Multicolored afro and "I'm a Loser" magically tattooed on his fore head!" she said exasperated she flung herself into her chair.

"I've got a better idea..."

The next morning Quinn and I woke up. I twirled my hair into a curly brown bun threw on my Gryffindor sweater and pants and headed down to breakfast trailing after Quinn.

"What if it doesn't work, what if were caught, what if-" Quinn cut me off.

"And what if magical unicorns fly through the great hall leaving a trail of bertie botts every flavor jelly bean, that actually could be awesome…BUT WAIT" she stopped herself getting back on task, " that's not the point your plan is flawless rosie don't worry!" at breakfast Trudie looked at me.

"You okay?" she started lookinf at me stringing a piece of purple hair behind her ear. But she couldn't Finish.

"SOMEONE IS GOING TO BLOODY PAY FOR THIS! C'MON WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID IT? MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT…" he trailed on cursing angrily as he ran into the Great Hall.

Scorpious Malfoy. His hair glittered to maximum ability. His black slacks traded for rainbow leather pants and to top it off a lovely pink sweater with an adorable kitten.

Quinn highfived me, "I always did hate that sweater…" I laughed

A/N HAHA I know it wasn't very good as far as rose's assassin goes but I was in the humor mood so tada! Tell me whatcha think I am in serious need of reviews so if you don't I may say something that rhymes with WAVADA MEDAVRA!


End file.
